


Love by chance

by SwedishFanFictionLover



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Humor, M/M, Romance, Tags may update as it goes, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Trump is still a homophobic asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: This is based/inspired by the Love By Chance Thai BL drama, it will follow the drama pretty closely but conversation as well as situations and characterizations may/will be altered to fit the characters I have chosen.I have also decided to focus on three love story lines and everyone will get a happy ending... Eventually X'D





	Love by chance

**Author's Note:**

> OBS!
> 
> Ae and Pete: Minghao and Joshua  
> Pond: Jun  
> Bow: Lalisa  
> Ping: Mingyu  
> Snobby guy Tin: Wonwoo  
> Champoo: Jisoo  
> Champoo’s friend and Seungkwan’s sister: Chaeyoung  
> Disgusting Trump: Trump (he was good playing a disgusting bad guy, so he stuck)  
> Café girl: Jennie  
> Can: Seungkwan  
> Good: Vernon  
> No: Seungcheol  
> Type: Jeonghan
> 
>  
> 
> Joshua POV - (=^-ω-^=)
> 
> Minghao POV - ~ヾ(＾∇＾)
> 
> Seungkwan POV - ヾ（＠＾▽＾＠）ノ
> 
> Wonwoo POV - (⌐■_■)
> 
>  
> 
> Jun POV - ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Timeskip - ∕∕∕ ∕ ∕∕˛₍˴◅ˋ)੭✧∕∕∕ ∕∕

**(=^-ω-^=)**

  
  


I hummed along to  _ All in it  _ that was blasting through my ears as I walked down the sidewalk, distracted only as something pinged and looked down. My stomach turned into painful knots as I saw Trump had sent me a new message, probably to remind me of his threat and I felt my vision get blurry for a moment. I swallowed, twice, thrice, and blinked my eyes rapidly as to not let any tear spill over that guy anymore as I was over him, I was but still he kept hurting me over and over again with his threats. I knew I had to do something about it, soon but I was at loss at what to do but I knew that no matter what, I would not give in for his threat to give him the money he wanted. But how could I make him stop? 

  
  


Lost in my thoughts I was about to cross the road when I saw more than heard the car coming from the corner of my eye. I didn’t even have time to let out a shriek as I flung myself backwards, breathing heavy as I stared in horror as the car zoomed past me but before I could even get a chance to think about what had nearly happened my body went down to the sidewalk painfully. I braced the fall with my arm, the pain not truly registering until I tried to move but unable to do so as something heavy was on me. One of my earphones had fallen out while the other was barely in, the faint voice of Justin Bieber barely there as I heard someone groan then cuss. I turned my head, seeing that a guy was halfway on me with a bike over us. 

  
  


“Fuck, what the hell were you doing? Didn’t you hear me?” The guy groaned, getting the bike of us carefully as his leg had gotten caught in it. I sat up properly, wincing as I did and looked at my arm which had bleed through the crisp sweater I had decided to wear. 

“This was my favorite one too...” I mumbled, hoping that mom had any idea on how to get the blood out of white clothing. 

“Yah, I am talking to y… You...” I looked and met the guy’s face, flushing because he was actually really handsome. His caramel hair was messy, he had a few piercings in his ears and he wore a hoodie with some skull pattern that was open halfway, revealing a black undershirt and his trashed jeans stuffed into a pair of boots with chains. He adjusted his backpack as he stared back at me, it broke me from my reverie I flushed under the gaze and as I looked around us rather I put two and two together. 

“I… Oh god, I am so sorry I… I had music on and didn’t hear the car but I saw it and when I avoided I didn’t even think to look… I am really, really sorry, are you very hurt?” I babbled, hands hovering awkwardly as I scanned him for injuries. 

“Hey, hey, breathe, come on.” He said calmly, putting an arm on my shoulder and looked at me pointedly. It was shaky but I did as he instructed, taking a few deep breaths which did calm me. “I’m fine but fuck, hasn’t anyone told you to not have both earphones on while walking outside? Especially when crossing roads?” 

“N-Not really no...” I stuttered, feeling really embarrassed seeing as it was something very obvious but I didn’t think of it. I winced as I moved my arm, the burn intensifying for a moment from it and I automatically cradled it, looking over the fabric which had been pink but was more and more turning red. “Aoch...”

“You’re bleeding.” The guy frowned, gently taking hold of my arm and sliding down the sleeve so the wound was exposed. His tan fingers was a nice contrast to my skin tone, his touch as light as a feather yet I felt that the skin on the pad of his fingers were a bit rough. I shivered from it, which he mistook as pain. “Sorry but fuck, you need to get it checked out.” He got up, testing out a few steps before holding out a hand. “Come on, I’ll take you to the school clinic.”

“Y-You don’t have to… I caused you so much trouble..” I said, the guilt simmering in my gut that if not for me being unable to pay attention to my surroundings we wouldn’t have ended up like this. 

“Bullshit.” I stared at him in shock, not used to hearing such language but I could tell that it wasn’t mean in anyway. “I shouldn’t have biked so fast, we’re both at fault.” He grinned, his smile was really nice, friendly and bright which was a contrast to his clothing style. He dressed just like people I had been told to avoid from acquaintances, that such people were up to no good and dirty but the man before had been nothing but kind so far. “Come on, I’ll bike us to it and I promise to keep it to the speed limit.” He joked, shaking his hand in offering and decided to trust him, putting my hand in his. “Whoa, your hands are really soft.” He said in wonder as he pulled me up effortlessly. “You’re light too… How the hell did you only get away with a nasty wound to the arm?” He murmured, noticing my speechless looked he let out soft laughter. “Not important though, right?” He made his bike stand upright, getting on it then jerked his head to the back of it. “Get on.” I looked at him, then the bike wonder where to get on exactly. “You didn’t hit your head right?” 

“Huh? Eh, no, it’s just, I’ve never gotten a ride on a bike before so I don’t know exactly where to sit and… That’s pathetic, right?” Feeling awkward, I adjusted my bag strap to my shoulder. “I’ll just go there, no worries.” I attempted a smile and he tutted at me.

“I thought I could smell rich kid.” He said with a smirk.

“You can smell that?” I gaped, blinking as he looked at me in surprise then began to laugh. 

“It… Oh god, it was a joke.” He laughed, nodding with his nose to the school emblem on the right side of my chest on my school jumper. The scholarship students and the regular student shared the same school emblem but with a slight difference, ours had additional roses around it while the scholarship students had none. It was small yet it was a difference, I was one of those that had tried to get it evoked but the school board was firm on the matter. 

“O-Oh...” I said lamely, biting my lip as I didn’t know what to say now but the man seemed unaffected. 

“You sit on this part then you hold on to my waist for balance.” The man explained, not unkindly and I did as he said, putting my hands carefully on his waist making him snort. “Come on, you can do better than that.” He adjusted my hold so I held onto the sides of his waist more firmly. “By the way, I’m Minghao Xu.” 

“My name is Joshua Hong, Minghao-ssi.” I returned as Minghao began to paddle. 

“Which year were you born in?” He asked, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of us. 

“Euhm, I was born in the year of 95.” I replied. 

“You’re older than me then, so drop the -ssi and just say Minghao.” I smiled to his back.

“Okay, Minghao.” I said softly, liking it.

  
  


**∕∕∕ ∕ ∕∕˛₍˴◅ˋ)੭✧∕∕∕ ∕∕**

  
  


“Mister Hong!” I looked to the nurse at the reception, going up to her. “Your friend left a note for you.” I accepted the note, bowing deeply as I read the note. I smiled at Minghao’s message of wishing me well after he had explained he needed to get to his dorm before class, laughing softly as he reminded me to use only one earphone at the time. 

“Minghao...” I held it to my chest for a moment, then I put it in my phone case carefully before going out to call for a taxi in order to get home. 

  
  


**~ヾ(＾∇＾)**

  
  


“DUDE!?” I ignored the pervert as I headed over to the first aid kit in the bathroom, bringing it to my bed and I stripped out of my pants. “Oh, want to join me? Whatever floats your boat I guess.” Jun looked as if he was about to go back to masturbating, hand disappearing down into his boxers and he yelped as I threw a lying on the ground on him. “Hey! That could’ve killed me!” He said dramatically.

“I wish.” I said dryly, cleaning of the scrape on my knee from the accident. 

“And you’re supposed to be my best friend, how can you be so cruel.” He whined only for it to stop as he finally noticed what I was doing. “What the hell happened to you!?” I paused as I put on the gauze on my knee, thinking back on it and smiled as I remembered the flustered look on the rich kid. 

“I ran into someone.” I shrugged, snorting at the lame but accurate description. “He got the short end of the stick, mine is just a scrape.” 

“Oh, was she cute?” Jun leered. 

“Yeah, he was really adorable.” I put on the gauze then searched for a pair of loose jeans. 

“What!?” Jun yelled as I found a pair, pulling them on and adjusting my clothes. “You found a guy adorable!? For real?” I rolled my eyes at him, going to our front door and put on my boots. 

“Don’t you have a class in ten minutes?” I said instead, choosing to ignore his question. 

“SHIT!” I closed the door after me, walking leisurely down the corridor and nodded to myself that yes, the guy had been cute but Jun didn’t need to know that as he would blow it way out of proportion. 

  
  


**ヾ（＠＾▽＾＠）ノ**

  
  


“Yah, where have you guys been? Practice began ten minutes ago.” I grinned cutely at Seungcheol who frowned at me and Hansol, Jeonghan beside him looking more amused than pissed. “Explain yourself.”

“What’s there to explain? Ten minutes ago we forgot we had practice and went to the bus stop, five minutes ago Hansol remembered we had practice and we ran here. At least we hurried, right Hansol?” Hansol nodded. “I’m sorry hyung but it’s confusing since we changed the days for practice, things take time to learn.” Jeonghan made a countdown behind Seungcheol’s back, once he reached three Seungcheol, as expected, dropped the tough act and smiled in understanding. 

“It’s okay but remember it for sure next time, okay?” I nodded then let out a sigh. 

“Seungcheolie hyung, I am absolutely fatigued, right Hansol?” Hansol nodded in agreement. “It’s been so long since lunch, little me needs more food as I am still growing and is actually neglected.” I pouted, grabbing hold of Seungcheol’s arm. Seungcheol looked at me in surprise then laughed a little. 

“I see, so this is what it’s really about.” He smiled at me. “Okay, I’ll treat you to dinner like a good hyung but only if you and Hansol do ten death laps.”

“What!? Are you insane?” I whined. 

“You’re right, let’s do fifteen seeing as you did come late.” 

“Hyung!” I protest.

“Want to clean up afterwards too?” I shut my mouth, shaking my head as I realized that it was not the time to poke the bear more. “Thought so.” 

“Yo, Seungcheol, your cell is ringing.” Lucas hollered, jogging over with the phone which Seungcheol took with a grateful smile and answered the call.

“Minghao?” He listened, humming every now and then. “Bye.” He turned to Jeonghan. “Minghao can’t come to the practice.” He shrugged and I gaped. 

“Wow, you’re so biased, aren’t you supposed to be a just captain?” I scolded. 

“A just leader wouldn’t treat just two of his teammates to dinner, so I’ll just not treat you to any dinner then?” He pointed out and I pouted in defeat making him laugh. “Thought so, get on with those laps so we can practice before we grow old.”

“You’re already old.” I said, laughing with Hansol as we ran away from Seungcheol’s hands but did the death laps just like we had been instructed.

  
  


**(=^-ω-^=)**

  
  


I looked at the note that Minghao had written once more, feeling at ease and happy to know that there was someone as kind as him out there. My thoughts went back to that day, to his smile and warm eyes. To his husky voice, deep yet soft. His clothing, a stark contrast to mine. My dark knight on his steed of steel. I pushed down the note in one of the pockets of my phone case before putting it in my pocket but the moment I looked up from it, the happiness and calm I felt dissipated into nothing as Trump leaned against my car. 

  
  


My fingers trembled, nausea building and tears of rage, sadness, burning my eyes but I did not cry nor did I run from him. Refusing to do so. He had ruined my first experience at love. He had humiliated me. I would not let him bully me into doing anything. I could do this. 

  
  


“Hello, faggot.” I flinched at the slur but swallowed it down, my grip on my bag so tight my knuckles turned white. “Nice car you got here, must’ve cost a lot of money.”

“L-l-leave m-m-me alone.” I said, voice trembling but I managed to get it out at the very least. 

“Can’t do that, before you give me what I want.” He dragged a finger along the hood of my car, looking at me from under his bangs as a nasty, sickening grin formed on his face. How I had ever fallen for the demon in lamb clothing was beyond me but I had to admit to myself that he had done a great deal of manipulating on his end to trick me so thoroughly. 

“I-I won’t give you the m-m-money.” I swallowed, fear chilling my very spine as he stopped stroking the hood of my car and he looked at me properly, laughing cruelly before he eased off of my car and strolled up to me. For a moment I knew how mice felt being cornered by a venomous snake, knowing their demise was near but unable to move. 

“But if you don’t, mommy dearest will find out her one and only son is an abomination, something that is against nature itself.” He hissed, grabbing the collar of my neck to pull me close as he practically spit in my face. “Give me the money or I will send it to her, what do you want?” I was scared. Terrified even from him but also of my mother’s possibly reaction, who had no idea her one and only child was a homosexual. It would break her yet…

“I won’t give you the money, Trump but please… If there’s anything good in you, if anything was real in our relationship I beg of you, do not send her the video.” I pleaded, reaching for him only to be pushed away and slapped in the face. It burned, I could taste the blood as my lip split from the force of it and I cradled the cheek in my hand. 

“Don’t touch me, you fucking fag.” He spit on me, he actually spit on me and the tears spilled over. “I had to do it to get you to fall for me so I could do the next in my plan, never again do I want to feel as dirty and disgusted as I felt with you.” He spit again. “Now, it’s only fair I get money for the things I had to do to appease you while I suffered.” He grinned, a cruel one as he advanced on me. “Or you will suffer as I will send the video to your mother, it’s your choice.” 

“Then he chooses nothing.” My eyes widened as Trump fell backwards from the hit bestowed upon him, clutching his nose as blood spilled down from it. Minghao eased back his fist, stance ready to go again if needed and he used his height to stare down at Trump. “Get the fuck out of here if you know what’s fucking good for you before I make you wish you had.” Minghao threatened, cracking his knuckles as he shielded me from Trump’s view. 

“Who the fuck are you? Don’t tell me you’re a fag as well!? Parasites do flock together I suppose.” Trump spit out the blood.

“The only parasite I see is you and if you don’t run before the count of three I will exterminate you.” Minghao practically growled. “One.”

“You can’t be fucking ser-” Minghao stepped closer.

“Two.” Trump, like the coward he was, took off running while yelling obscenities and threats over his shoulder. Minghao sighed, rolling his shoulder as he relaxed and turned back to me. The aggressive, controlled anger and fight leaving him as he looked at me with eyes of concern. “Joshua hyung… ‘the fuck did he do this for?” I wanted to answer, I did but I could only cry from utter relief as I had been saved from Trump. My body wrecking with the force of the sobs and I allowed Minghao to tug me along to wherever he was taking me. 

  
  


**∕∕∕ ∕ ∕∕˛₍˴◅ˋ)੭✧∕∕∕ ∕∕**

  
  


“Here, for the lip.” I took the chilled bottle gratefully, holding it to my sore lip as I still cried. “I don’t know what to do if you cry, do you need anything or want me to call someone?” I shook my head, having difficulty breathing as I cried. “What the fuck is he to you? Why did he do this?” I heard him mutter, just as a arm pulled me close into a safe embrace and he gently rubbed my back. “I hope this is okay, this is usually how I console my niece… Sorry...” I shook my head, clinging to him as I let out every fear, every ounce of anger and anxiety into my tears. It took awhile until I had stopped crying, by the time I did my lip wasn’t the only thing that was sore. “Better?” I nodded. “...You seemed like you needed it… How long has this been going on?”

“I… I don’t want you to hate me…” I said, voice weak as I sniffled.

“Why would I hate you?” He asked, sounding confused.

“Because... ” I took a shuddering breath. “Because I’m gay...” I closed my eyes, waiting, trying to become ready for his reaction.

“... So?” I looked at him.

“So!?” He licked his lips, thinking before he continued.

“I don’t care what one’s sexuality is as it doesn’t change who they are as a person, I think that love is love so I don’t hate you, hell, I don’t even know you, really, so...” He shrugged. 

“That’s… Thank you...” I said, not finding the words I would have wanted but he seemed to understand. Maybe it was his understanding. Maybe it was the fact he had saved me from Trump. Maybe it was because I was tired of keeping everything bottled inside that I let it go. “He… He was my boyfriend… I thought he liked me… It was a secret, he made it seem as if he was respecting my wish to not tell my mother yet but now I know it was because he didn’t want anyone to find out he was together with me because… For one he was disgusted but also because it was never real for him...” I sniffled, wiping away a stray tear. “I had my suspicions but… I was also happy that someone found me.. Well… Attractive and who liked me, the real me but it was all lies… Then… That happened...”

“What happened?” Minghao asked softly, elbows resting on top of his knees as he listened attentively to what I told him. 

“He...” I swallowed down the bile at the memory, the humiliation and heartbreak from that one moment of realization. “He took me to a hotel room, he had wanted to make love for a while but I had denied him because I wasn’t ready but I was also so scared of losing him so I… Even if I wasn’t ready, I agreed to it and we had gotten far enough that I was half naked, only my lower half dressed as I noticed his mobile being put weirdly on a drawer then he told me he had filmed it all, threatening to send it to my mother if I didn’t give him the money he wanted… Everything was a lie...” I had no tears left to cry, I felt oddly empty yet relieved that someone else knew the truth as much as it terrified me. “He has approached me, this time today was the last day I had to change my mind… After this, my mother will know and I am so scared… I don’t want to lose my mom...” 

“... I wish I had punched him some more, he clearly fucking deserve it.” Minghao cussed then looked at me, a steady look on me as he said the next words, carefully yet truthfully. “You’re not disgusting or a disease, you’re gay and that’s normal. Trump is the disgusting one, inside out for being such a horrible person. Okay, do you understand?” He put an arm around me, holding me close as he comforted me and I wanted to believe his words, desperately clinging to them. “I don’t feel disgusted as I hold you because there’s nothing disgusting about you.”

“Minghao hyung...” Not knowing what to say but he smiled ruffled my hair affectionately. 

“When you’re ready, I’ll walk you to your car to make sure you’re safe but for now… If you want to cry some more or just sit here and calm down, you can. I’ll be by your side...” I leaned into him, someone I had met twice but who had gotten under my skin in a good way, safety it spoke and I succumbed to it. 

  
  


**∕∕∕ ∕ ∕∕˛₍˴◅ˋ)੭✧∕∕∕ ∕∕**

  
  


“You really are a rich kid.” Minghao commented as he walked me to my car, looking over it briefly before smiling at me. “I should begin to call you Richie hyung.” He poked my cheek, clearly teasing and I didn’t mind it. 

“Minghao hyung, thank you for today… I don’t know how I could ever repay you for everything...” He pinched my cheek then gently then, shaking it a little making me whine.

“You don’t thank me, it was the right thing to do.” He stopped pinching it, rubbing the light sting away with his thumb as he got a serious look on his face. “But… I know I am probably overstepping but I think you should tell your mother you’re gay.” My eyes widened at that and he dropped his hand to rub at his neck, nervous. “Just that… You won’t give him the money and he won’t send the video to her because it’s the only leverage he has, so if you tell your mom yourself he doesn’t hold any leverage over your head and he loses.” His hand dropped as I cowered into myself slightly, seeing his point but…

“What if… What if she can’t stand me if she knows?” I all but whispered.

“Then she wasn’t a good mom to begin with.” He said bluntly, making me flinch from it. “Listen, just because you’re gay doesn’t change who you are as a person nor the fact you’re her son. It might come as a shock to her at first but after she’s come around to it, there is a great possibility that she sees it that way too or she’ll accept it right away but you won’t know until you actually do it. Isn’t better for her to find out about you being gay from you rather than a video?” He made valid points, my mind spinning as I thought them over. “I know we don’t know each other that well but… You’re brave.” I stared at him in utter shock.

“I’m brave?” I asked, never in a million years would I have described myself as such. 

“Yeah, brave. I mean, even if you were scared you stood up to Trump, refusing to give into his demands which I think is brave and if you’re brave enough to do that, I think you could be brave enough to tell your mother the truth, don’t you?” Was I? Could I? I thought to myself, the kindle of hope growing within my chest and then Minghao, blunt, kind Minghao, offered me a safe haven. “If she does react badly, I live in dorm room 13 in the Carat dorm and you can come at any time of the day.” I sniffled, blinking away the tears and he got a stressed out look on his face. “N-N-No, fuck, don’t cry, I’m sure it will work out!”

“It’s not that… I’m just… I’m so grateful that I met you… Thank you...” I smiled, wiping away a tear. He visibly relaxed at that, moving forward to ruffle my hair.

“Again with the thank yous, there’s no need for them.” He assured kindly, making me think once more that he really was my dark knight. “Now, you better go home before it gets dark.” He ushered me to the car, hands in his pockets as he watched me drive away and I knew what to do before I even let the campus grounds. 

  
  


**∕∕∕ ∕ ∕∕˛₍˴◅ˋ)੭✧∕∕∕ ∕∕**

  
  


“Mom… Can you promise me something?” I padded softly into the kitchen where she had begun to make dinner, hair up in her usual ponytail and an apron on. 

“Depends on what.” She said with a twinkle in her eye, mischievous to a fault.

“It’s… Can you promise not to hate me or be mad at me, no matter what?” I held on to the hem of my comfortable hoodie to hide how much my hands were shaking. 

“I did the moment you were born.” She said with a warm smile, which dropped slightly as she finally looked up from the recipe to me. “Honey? What’s wrong? Has something happened?” I thought back to Minghao, his kind actions today and what he had said.  _ Be brave like him. You can do it.  _ I took a breath, looking her right in the eye even if I wanted nothing more than to look at the ground but I needed to see her.

“I’m gay.” There. It had been done. There was no going back now. Mom blinked for a moment, her tense form relaxing then her hands reached out to cup my cheeks, brushing away the tears that I hadn’t known until that moment had fallen. 

“My precious son...” She said, pulling me into her soft, loving embrace as I began to cry. She rubbed my back, head resting on my shoulder. “Thank you for telling me, it must’ve been scary but I want you to know, that you’ve always been and always will be my son and that I love you so, so much and this doesn’t change anything. You hear me?” I nodded as my body wrecked with the cries of relief, holding on to her and knowing that unlike what I had feared, she was still within my reach and hadn’t disowned me. 

  
  


**∕∕∕ ∕ ∕∕˛₍˴◅ˋ)੭✧∕∕∕ ∕∕**

  
  


“I’m glad your mom finally knows but I wonder long it will take until she began to look for man candy with you.” Jennie teased, grinning as she did and I groaned.

“She already has, we were watching a tv show together and she begun to ask me which guys I found hot then got happy if we shared the same opinions. It was embarrassing.” Even as I said it, a smile was in place which Jennie noticed and reached over to squeeze my hand that was resting on the counter for a moment. It’s been days since I had told my mom the truth, the boulder on my shoulders gone and I felt free, like I could finally breathe as the person I was most scared off knowing had taken it very well. 

“Hey, I was just thinking, isn’t it cheaper and closer to eat at the canteen of your medical department?” I froze for a moment before putting on a smile.

“But you aren’t there.” I said simply with a smile, blinking as she squealed at my admission.

“A guy shouldn’t be allowed to be this cute!” She nagged, flicking at my nose making it twitch. “Here’s your order, enjoy.” She got the chocolate cupcake then put it on a plate and grabbed a coca cola can from the fridge to give it to me. 

“Thank you!” She waved it off and I sat down at a table by the windows. I took a bite of the cupcake, stomach rumbling happily to finally get something in it. The door dinged, I looked at the person walking in, enjoying to people watch while I ate. The lanky guy with sharp features saunter up to the counter where Jennie had become her polite work persona once more. 

“Wow, I didn’t know angels were allowed to work amongst mere mortals.” The guy flirted, giving her a lopsided grin even as Jennie looked unimpressed. 

“What can I get you, sir?” She asked politely, giving him a fake smile.

“I want a very, very bitter iced mocha. With absolutely no sugar or sweetness to it, just like  real men should drink mocha.” He winked, not so subtly showing off his bicep which wasn’t really anything to show off. Jennie wrinkled her nose for a moment at his attitude. 

“Anything else?” She asked boredly. 

“Something as sweet as you, so sweet that one will drown in it if they’re not careful. But no worries, I have a sweet tooth.” He winked.

“Is that so?” She said, firing of a smile. “Your order will be ready soon but I am sorry I can’t do anything about your bad flirting.” 

“H-Hey, don’t be like that.” He said, thrown off while Jennie begun making his order. “Aish, looks like cotton candy but as bitter as coffee, is she really a lady?”

“Excuse you?” Jennie seethed, the guy scrambling away with fear in his eyes.

“N-nothing!” He backed into a guy who had just entered the café, it was only then I noticed that the flirty guy was wearing the soccer team’s jersey while the other one wore the basketball team’s jersey. Not only that, the guy wearing the basketball team’s jersey was Minghao! “Minghao!”

“How fucking long does it take to order drinks? Don’t tell me you’re making a poor attempt of flirting again.” He scolded the guy, as the guy looked mock offended.

“It’s not my fault the staff is slow!” The guy blamed it on Jennie, who turned to them with a seething glare.

“I dare you to say it again.” He held up his hands in surrender while Minghao rolled his eyes, appearing to be used to it, and he happened to look my way, eyes twinkling in recognition. “Hyung.” He said as a way of greeting, walking over to me. “How are you? Did it go well? My offer still stands if it didn’t.” I shook my head softly, the fluttery feeling in my tummy back as I was in his presence. 

“I’m good, really good because my mom accepted me in a heartbeat.” I confessed, liking how big his smile was as he genuinely seemed happy for me. 

“That’s great!” Then he got serious, looking at me in concern. “And the scumbag? Has he bothered you?”

“No, I haven’t seen him for days actually.” Minghao visibly relaxed at that. “Thank you, for everything.” He waved it off.

“There you go, thanking me again, you don’t need to you know.” He pointed out to which I shrugged. 

“Huh? Who are you? I’ve never seen you around before. What’s your name? What do you study?” The guy got really close but Minghao made him back off a little with an arm to his chest.

“Stop being so nosy, Jun.” The basketball player warned as the guy, Jun, pouted.

“But it’s what I’m best at.” The guy argued.

“It’s the only thing you’re good at.” Minghao corrected and rolled his eyes as Jun slapped his arm.

“Yah!” I let out a soft giggle at their banter, liking their friendship. 

“What are you doing here though? Isn’t this really far away from the medical building?” I and Minghao had shared simply facts about each other after I had told him about Trump, I had told him I was a med student who wanted to become a pediatrician eventually. I squirmed in my seat, embarrassed as to the real reason I didn’t go there but said what was part of the reason. 

“Yeah, but I could only find a parking spot around here today so I figured I’d just settle for lunch here. Besides, Jennie is here and she usually joins me for lunch during her breaks or when it isn’t as busy, which is nice.” Jennie heard it, sending me a wink but to my amusement Jun “caught” the wink and held it to his chest. Jennie saw it, holding a finger gun towards him, glaring and I began to laugh as Jun, visibly shaking, “handed” over the wink to me and I took it, making Jennie go back to finishing up the last touches of the order. Minghao looked contemplative for a moment, his sharp eyes on me but he got distracted as Jennie moved from behind the counter.

“Here’s your order.” Jennie came over and handed the drinks to Jun. Jun took them with a smile, handing over the iced mocha to Minghao who took it with a nod and I was about to warn him when Jun put a finger to his lips, giving me a sign to be quiet. Minghao hadn’t seen Jun but must’ve seen the look on my face as he turned to Jun.

“Take a sip.” Jun looked like a deer caught in the headlights, knowing what a monstrosity the drink was but seeing as he couldn’t give it away that he was about to prank his friend he smiled and took a sip. 

“Tastes good.” Jun managed to say, I was impressed with how he controlled his expression. Minghao fell for it, took a big sip and hummed.

“It’s really good.” I gaped while Jun made a sound as if he was choking.

“Good!? Good!? It tastes as if he has put dirt in it!” Jennie send him a withering glare at that from behind the counter which she had returned to and he gives her a sheepish grin in return. “K-Kidding!” She snorted and wiped the counter. 

“Have you already eaten lunch?” Minghao asked as he eyed my cupcake.

“Yeah, this is my lunch.” I referred to the cupcake along with the coke.

“No, that’s not lunch.” He shook his head. “Come on, I’ll treat you to lunch and you can keep the cupcake for dessert.”

“N-no, it’s okay, I don’t want to cause you trouble or disturb you and your friend.” I tried but Minghao jutted a thumb at Jun.

“Trust me, two minutes alone with this idiot and you’ll be friends.” I smiled at that. 

“Okay, how did you guys meet? Like really? I didn’t know you knew anyone from the medical department.” Jun commented before he took a sip of his drink which appeared to be a vanilla milkshake. Jun choked on the drink, coughing as he stared at it in horror. “I never knew diabetes could look this innocent!” He exclaimed.

“I hope that the sugar kick starts whatever brain cells you have so you’ll know what to say and when to say something.” Jennie smiled sweetly to Jun, the kind of smile that told someone to tread very carefully. As Jun was distracted Minghao motioned me to follow him which I did after grabbing my coke, as we got out of the door Minghao was laughing as Jun hollered after us. 

“That was so mean.” I commented, laughing all the same at Minghao’s grin. 

“After the prank he tried to pull and not knowing when to shut his big mouth, he deserves it.” He laughed and put an arm around my neck. “Come on, let’s see how far we can get until he catch up.”

  
  


**∕∕∕ ∕ ∕∕˛₍˴◅ˋ)੭✧∕∕∕ ∕∕**

  
  


“Are you sure you’re full? Or was it that disgusting? Sorry we don’t have hor devours or whatever it’s called.” Minghao jokes, flipping of Jun who had insulted his korean mistake then ran off for soccer practice. 

“It wasn’t disgusting! I am full, I don’t usually eat a lot in the mornings or for the early lunches like these.” I explained. 

“You sure it doesn’t have to do with you not knowing how to navigate in the canteen?” I looked at him in surprise.

“You picked up on that?” He nodded and I flushed. “I have never really been to a canteen, we usually got dinner served in the private schools I attended. I am really impressed you managed to get into the line! There were so many people!” I gushed and he shrugged. 

“It’s not that big of a deal, really since I’m used to it.” He stopped at the bus stop and I got nervous, which Minghao seemed to pick up on as I held onto a bag strap nervously. “You okay, Richie hyung?” 

“I… I can walk to my department, a walk is very beneficial for the health after all.” I excused, about to walk off but Minghao’s hand grabbed mine carefully, loose enough so I could pull away if I felt like it. I didn’t. “Minghao?”

“I’ll take a guess that you haven’t taken buses either?” I looked down at my shoes, nodding after a moment. He must think I’m really spoiled and dumb. “Well then, lucky for you, I use them very often. I’ll show you how it works.” I looked up.

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.” I searched his eyes for a moment, not finding any trace of lies or ill-intent.

“O-Okay.” I smiled, more so when he squeezed my hand and pulled me along and into the bus. We showed our school id’s to the drive then he got us a seat near the back of the bus. I looked around as we sat down, then at Minghao pointed to the front at the driver. 

“In this college, it’s enough that you flash your school ID to use the school buses but on regular buses you would have to either use your card or a special bus card to pay for the rides.” He explained as I ooh:ed. “The school buses just like ordinary buses have different routes, this buss with the number zero drives a route where it passes by the medical department building as well as the grand library and as you know, with a small walk you can get to the canteen of the legal department.” 

“So you’re studying law?” He hummed. “What kind of work do you want to do?”

“I want to be an avocado at law.” He laughed, I knew it was a joke but it flew over my head. “You have never seen Daredevil, have you?”

“No but from the joke it sounds like I should.” I smiled and it was nice to see Minghao being so excited as he listed of various shows I needed to get a look at and how he was a big Marvel studios nerd. It was cute, until now he had been this saviour - calm and collected, there to guide the way but now I got to see another side of him and I liked to learn yet another side of him.

  
  


We got lost in conversation, asking each other questions and getting to know one another better so that when the driver announced the stop I pouted as our conversation came to a halt. We got out of the bus, the silence pleasant and I saw that we indeed had gotten to the medical department. 

  
  


“Here we are, so now you know how to get here by yourself right by the bus?” I nodded and realized something.

“But… Isn’t the legal department on the opposite side of the campus?”

“Yep.” Minghao grinned and my mouth dropped.

“T-T-Then… You shouldn’t have!” He had taken such a detour just to show me how the buses worked and ensure that I got here, the warmth in my chest blossomed because of his generous act. 

“But I did.” He closed my mouth for me, making me blush. “It’s okay, I need to drop by the gymnastics hall for an impromptu meeting before my class starts at two.” He took out his phone, looking at the time before putting it back. “I need to go now if I’m going to make it on time.” He adjusted the bag on his shoulder. “See you around, richie hyung.”

“Thank you for everything, have a nice day.” I bowed deeply to him, feeling my cheeks flushed as he ruffled my hair before jogging off to wherever they were supposed to meet. I watched him for a bit before I turned to walk into the building, a smile playing on my lips still as I thought that despite the accident and Trump incident, I was lucky to have met Minghao all the same. It was worth it.

  
  


**~End of chapter 1~**


End file.
